It was Bitter
by GitaaaGitz
Summary: Jangan minum americano, apalagi saat kau sedang patah hati.


**Tittle :**

 **It was bitter**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung x Song Jinri, BTS member**

 **Genre : Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, friendship!**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Jangan minum americano, apalagi saat kau sedang patah hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just playing coffe-BTS, lol. Happy reading!^^**

 **.**

You used to be as sweet like caramel macchiato, glass filled with memories is more bitter as I drink americano. But I think I know why I keep drinking it

Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial pada pagi hari ini, hanya ada suara gaduh dari dapur karena Rapmon sedang berusaha membantu Seokjin hyung untuk memasak. Atau suara Jimin yang tertawa nyaring sekali karena menonton kartun pororo yang terdengar berisik bagi Taehyung. Sisanya membosankan, bergelung dibalik selimut sambil memperhatikan wajah Suga yang terlihat seperti anak-anak saat tertidur, tapi menjadi monster pemangsa ketika Taehyung pernah menjahilinya sekali dengan Jimin, setelah itu dia tidak pernah ingin cari mati dengan Suga hyung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tae-ah? Mau menemaniku keluar?" Rapmon tiba-tiba masuk dengan apron yang masih dikenakannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Taehyung hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap wajah tidur Suga yang terlihat menarik untuk saat ini.

" _Coffe shop._ Seokjin hyung menyerah untuk mengajariku memasak. Padahal aku sudah bisa mengiris bawang dengan baik. Aisssh!" celetuk Rapmon yang kini bergaya sok dramatis dengan memeluk pinggiran lemari.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau membeli kopi, hyung? Biasanya kau akan menyeduh kopi instant." Balas Taehyung yang semakin menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala.

"Aku mau minum americano! Kau tahu Seokjin hyung menyuruhku membelikannya satu karena aku merusak sarapan kalian pagi ini."

"Suruh saja Jimin, dia pasti mau."

"Jimin yang menggantikanku memasak."

"Kalau begitu Jungkook saja."

"Dia diare dari kemarin, apa kau tega?"

"Kalau begitu.."

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku hah?"

"Bukan! Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"SUDAH SANA MINTA TEMANI HOBI HYUNG!"

"AIIISH KIM TAEHYUNG KAU *******. KENAPA BERTERIAK! TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG TIDUR DASAR ********!" *sensor sensor*

Rapmon langsung berlari menutup pintu dan membujuk Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan Taehyung harus menerima satu jitakan manis ditambah tendangan dibokongnya oleh Suga.

..

Masih bergelung didalam selimutnya yang hangat, langit diluar mendung. Mungkin sama dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Taehyung tidak terlalu suka dengan aroma kopi. Dulunya dia suka, _Caramel macchiato_ dengan croissant cokelat ditemani suara tawa renyah seseorang yang suka memukuli pundaknya ketika dia membuat semua giginya menghitam karena lelehan coklat.

Taehyung makin benci dengan aroma kopi. Rasanya memang pahit, tapi rasa karamel akan mentralkannya. Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya perlahan sambil menutup kedua matamu.

Taehyung pun menutup matanya saat ini, membayangkan aroma harum _caffe late_ yang bertemu dengan harumnya parfum campuran plume dan orange yang berpadu sempurna waktu itu. Walaupun Taehyung benci bau jeruk, tapi dia bisa membuat suasananya terasa semakin hangat. Apalagi ketika dua jemari mereka bertemu dan menggenggam sempurna.

 _*Flahsback*_

"Taehyung-ie. Kau tahu bedanya rasa cappucino dengan mocha?"

"Tentu aku tahu."

"Taehyung-ie, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka rasa pahit. Tapi kau harus mencoba _americano."_

"Aku tidak mau, bukankah rasanya pahit sekali?"

Gadis dihadapannya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum seakan jika Taehyung minum americano untuk saat ini mungkin dia tidak akan merasakan pahitnya sama sekali, dia jadi teringat bahwa gadis ini pernah mengatakan kalau rasa kopi juga bisa menyusaikan kondisi hatinya saat itu. "Kalau kau meminumnya secara perlahan dan memejamkan kedua matamu maka kau tidak akan merasakan pahitnya."

Taehyung tetap saja menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan mencobanya."

Gadis dihadapannya hanya merengut dan menghabiskan separuh kopi dari cangkirnya. Sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum gemas memperhatikan sisa kopi disudut bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku membersihkan sudut bibirmu. Aigoo...!"

Tapi mereka menutup kedua mata, membersihkan yang Taehyung maksud adalah menggunakan bibirnya sendiri yang kini merasakan rasa manis dari Caramel macchiato yang diminumnya tadi.

..

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Hmmm..."

"Apa kau menyukai americano?"

"Yeah, kalau aku sedang ngantuk berat mungkin aku bisa meminumnya sampai dua gelas." Jawabnya tanpa sama sekali menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Bukankah rasanya pahit? Bukan tapi pahit sekali?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi kalau sudah terbiasa maka tidak sepahit yang kau kira. Makanya kau jangan meminumnya saat sedang patah hati." Tambahnya lalu keluar memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Jimin yang masih menonton kartun sambil menunggu Rapmon dan Jungkook pulang.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku meminumnya saat sedang patah hati?"

..

"Jimin-ah, Taehyung aneh sekali. Mengapa dia menanyakan rasa kopi kepadaku?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memasukkan seraup kripik kentang langsung kedalam mulutnya.

..

* _flashback*_

"Jin ri-ah? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Taehyung berusaha membantunya berdiri, tapi dia menolak.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sekali lagi dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Pergilah Taehyung! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Tidak aku mohon jangan seperti ini Jinri-ah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ku mohon Taehyung! Jangan buat aku membencimu. Aku mohon."

..

Jinri memiliki rasa khawatir yang sangat parah, ketika Taehyung hanya terkena demam. Jinri akan segera mengunjungi rumahnya tak peduli bahwa keesokannya dia memiliki jadwal ujian. Ketika Taehyung bertengkar dengan ayahnya karena dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti casting, padahal ayahnya ingin dia kuliah. Maka Jinri datang untuk berbicara kepada ayahnya. Dan kini saat Taehyung hampir debut, Jinri malah tidak ingin menemuinya. Dengan alasan, dia takut Taehyung tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi.

"Jinri-ah, aku akan debut dalam beberapa hari. Tidak kah kau ingin meihatku? Bahkan sekali saja sebelum aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi?"

Malam itu Taehyung menghubunginya, berharap Jinri akan memeluknya atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya jadi lebih baik.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa."

"Kau hanya takut kan? Aku mohon. Hanya sekali ini saja."

Jinri yang memutuskan panggilannya untuk pertama kali. ini pertama kalinya Taehyung minum kopi sendirian tanpa Jinri yang terus-terusan menolak untuk melihatnya.

..

"Taehyung, sarapan. _Mwoya ige!"_ Jimin yang disuruh oleh Seokjin untuk membangunkannya malah heran sendiri, tidak biasanya seorang Taehyung yang periang dan akan otomatis keluar begitu mendengar Seokjin meletakkan panci dimeja makan menjadi orang yang terlihat kehilangan selera hidup seperti ini.

"Yak dadar gulung hidup! Waktunya sarapan, atau orang yang biasa kau panggil umma itu akan menarik kupingmu keluar." Jimin yang gemas langsung menubruk Taehyung menepuk bokongnya beberapa kali.

"Ya! Kajja!"

"Iya, iya aku bangun."

..

* _flashback*_

"Taehyung-ah."

"Aku tidak mau putus."

Keduanya terdiam, Wajah Taehyung mungkin sudah merah padam saat ini. Menahan emosinya yang bercampur tak menentu.

"Aku pernah bilang, aku takut."

"Tapi aku tak mau putus."

"Taehyung-ah."

"Mengertilah, aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kau yang membuatku begini tergila-gila. Sekarang kau yang mau kita putus."

"Taehyung-ah. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa ini yang terbaik. Aku tetap akan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi untuk saat ini, lebih baik kita putus. Jadi kita tidak perlu menyiksa satu sama lain dengan menjalani hubungan seperti ini." Taehyung merasa perutnya menjadi kebas. Jemarinya berkeringat, tapi wajah gadis didepannya lebih dingin dari pada apapun yang dia rasakan.

..

"Rapmon Hyung membeli banyak kopi, tapi kenapa hanya Taehyung yang rasanya manis. Kenapa kau membeli americano untuk kita semua." Rengek Jimin yang mendapat satu pukulan sendok dari Suga yang benci melihatnya.

"Karena Taehyung membutuhkannya."

"Thanks, Rapmon hyung. Dimana Jungkook?"

"Karena kau menyuruhku membawanya, dia tidak sengaja.. itu hemm... disana. Jin hyung sedang membantunya."

Taehyung menjadi merasa bersalah, harusnya dia yang ikut dengan Rapmon hyung jadi Jungkook tidak perlu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

..

* _flashback*_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Rapmon hyung."

"Ah, wae?!"

"Kenapa americano itu terasa begitu pahit jika kau meminumnya saat patah hati?"

"Taehyung, apa kau mabuk hah?!"

"Tidak, aku belum cukup umur untuk itu."

"Belum cukup umur pantatku, kau sudah tujuh belas tahun. Ayo pulang sebelum manajer membunuh kita berdua heh."

"Ah, aku tidak mau pulang rasanya."

"Kau mau mati?!"

"Ah baiklah, baiklah."

..

But as time went by, those feelings went down like dripping down espresso  
My insides ache for no reason, we used to be so good  
Breaking up was like a bitter americano  
My memories still go to that cafe

END

.

.

Kependekan ya... wkwk soalnya lagi suka lagu coffe sama rambut V yang bikin gemes. Commetnya ya^^


End file.
